Love, hate and etternaty
by AnGellica A fan
Summary: All your favorite characters from Adventure time, but with a really weird twist. It's a mix between Finn and Jake and Fiona and Cake stories, but again with some twist you might not expect. Jake and Fiona are siblings and so are all the other alternates. It has some weird love stories. Finn and Fiona ran away from their abusive father. The story follows a whole new line, be ready.
1. Chapter 1 starting line

This is a Fanfic that I was toying around with for a while now. It was also a dream I had. So it might be confusing. It's a cross over with the Finn and Jake, and Fiona and cake though I don't think that, that actually counts as a cross over. Anyway I'm not sure about everything cause it was a dream I had a while back. It might be a little weird again it was dream, dreams are weird.

I'm filling in a few blanks though and trying to clear it up. Also for some reason most none human things have become human, including Jake, but I'm not messing with it cause otherwise its really weird and it's weird enough as it is So there.

I don't own adventure time. I did create two OCs a male and a female. They're only in the last chapter and this one will be a long one. This fic is a Finn and Marshall lee fic. CAUSE IT WAS A DREAM, and I was thinking about yaoi when I went to sleep. So yeah.

Enjoy. It's a little sad in later chapters and really violent in all of them.

* * *

Finn held his bruised face, he looked up at his father in horror. It wasn't the first time that his father had hit him so he wasn't really sure why he was so surprised. Fiona his four year old sister cowered in the next room. The door to which was behind Finn. The only thing standing in between her and their monstrous father was an eight year old Finn, who had just been knocked to the floor, and bruised.

Finn wanted to scream, to cry, to beg for mercy, but he knew that nothing would get their father to calm down. Finns three older brothers looked on cruel smirks pasted on their faces. He only knew because he'd looked for help from them first. Finn desperately tried not to let the tears fall. To his father it was only a sign of weakness. He looked around desperately for something to save him and his little sister. The tall, thick, blond man glared down at the young boy with so much ferocity that Finn almost whimpered. The man took hold of the boys blond hair. This time Finn couldn't suppress a whimper.

The man threw him across the room. Finn heard something shatter behind him, glass cut through his the flesh on his back. And he couldn't help himself he let out a small shriek of pain. Tears sprang to his eyes as he struggled to all fours. He cut his hands on the glass that now coated the floor around him. The man stalked to the boys side. The boy balled his fist and pain split his palm, but he didn't have time to look he just had time to swing. His fist missed, but the shard of glass hit him square in the chest burying itself deep into his chest. Blood spilled out around it. And this time Finn all out screamed. Fiona opened the door to her sanctuary to see what her brother's scream was about, the three older brothers jumped up in surprise.

The group stared at the shard of glass in shock. Fiona was the first to react she ran forward taking Finn's hand and pulled him out the front door into the dark forest and the cold night. They ran away and never looked back.

* * *

Jake lay in his cell looking at the ceiling. The cell was dark, and smelled of must, fungi, rot, wet stone and metal bars, the window of the cell was barred closed, but it let in thick strips of sun light. He couldn't help but remember his fathers last words to him.

"Your going to hurt everyone," his father's voice echoed through the dark, dankness.

"No," Jake whispered. The tall twelve year old lay on the musty cot that he now called a bed in one of many dungeons of Ooo. His hair was buzz cut an odd dark yellow his dark brown eyes glared at the ceiling as if it was the old man he hated so much. That when the ground shook, the wall with the cells only window burst into the small room. Bright sunlight filtered through the dust. Jake looked at the wall in surprise, then takes advantage of the strange turn of fate.

* * *

Like I said it's weird. Well Jakes story I'd been kicking this Idea around in my head since I saw the episode where Jake had that flash back about his father. It should be obvious since the words are the same.

* * *

Finn looked around the darkness of the forest. He wasn't sure what to do. Fiona sat next to him in the darkness, red veins fell around them in their thicket shelter. Finn remembered his mother calling the red veins chokers. They strangled the trees to death the ate their bodies. He took a sharp looking rock and cut the veins away. Fiona watched. as her brother worked. There was a stream near by, Finn could hear the water babble. He recognized several of the plants around. Some of them were edible, and he knew how to trap small animals and fish. He wasn't to skilled but they wouldn't starve.

And that's how Finn and Fiona would survive for the next two years. In the winter they moved on closer to towns to where there would be garbage, but they moved farther south until they reached the candy kingdom.

* * *

I'm improvising this part because Jake was only in a hand full of scenes from my dreams. So was Fiona but they were there enough that I got the Idea of their story and I do mean their. And once again it was a dream so yeah it's weird.

* * *

Jake sat at the tavern, it was one of the lower class taverns in the candy kingdom. Where no one would care that he was only fourteen. He was waiting for his next job. He wasn't paying attention when Finn and Fiona walked in. Or when the angry looking man walked up behind him. Jake didn't know it but this was when everything would change for good.

The man grabbed his collar he was pulled off of his chair hard. Collar digging into his neck as the man pulling him forced him to face him.

"You cheated me punk," the man growled.

"I did no such thing," Jake answered. "You're the idiot who got himself arrested," Jake smirk. He didn't care about what the man would do. It wasn't anything he hadn't been through before.

"You led the guards right to us." the man growled.

"That was the idiot that you sent with me," Jake growled back. "That idiot almost got us caught."

"I said it was you and so it was you," the man growled.

"Get off of me," Jake said slamming the heal of his hand into the guys nose there was a crunching sound. The guy reeled back bumping into a hooded figure.

"Hey," a teenager girls voice rang out from the shrouded figure. The hood fell as she turned and a teenage girl with bubble gum pink hair was revealed. "Oh crabapples." The girl muttered as the angry man noticed her. He suddenly grabbed hold of her pulling her around.

"I know you," the man growled. "Your princess Bubbledgum." (How do you write that name?)

"No I'm not," the girl said she sounded panicked. The man pushed her into a pair of others.

"Your daddy's gonna pay a hefty price to see his little girl home safe." said the first.

"Hey this is between you and me. Leave the girl alone," Jake growled.

"Not a chance," the original man turned back to Jake. "But I will give you a good beating." That's when a blond blur appeared slamming into the man with enough force to knock him backwards and into his friends who had to scatter to avoid getting crushed by the larger man. Only one man managed to hold onto the princess's arm until a mud caked foot crunched into his arm. The man screeched in pain as he reflexively released the girls wrist. Another hand, smaller than the first, reached out and pulled her away from the fight back into Jake who pushed her gently but firmly into the seat behind him. Two small children were punching and kicking the group of men, Jake slammed his fist into the face of one of the men's face He stretched his arms pulling two of the men toward each other. Their heads smacked together, a loud crack was heard. Another crack came from a table as one of the men tumbled into it. Somewhere in there the rest of the bar seemed to join the fight. Flying fists and feet slammed into random bodies as shouts and screams filled the air. There was blood spilled. Some of it Jakes.

Eventually Jake made his way back out of the bar. He didn't want to get involved with the princess he just wanted to make what he needed to survive off of. He didn't want trouble. He could handle it, but that didn't mean he wanted to. However outside the bar trouble met him. It took the shape of two kids and a Princess. The three were sitting on the curb of the street. He was sure that these kids had been the ones who'd jumped into the fight. For the first time he looked at the three. The princess was a head shorter than Jake, and she was slim. Delicate features, small wrist, and thin hands, small rounded shoulders, long thin legs. Her face was made up of small, thin pieces that fit together perfectly, from her full, slim lips, to the way her nose narrowed delicately. She had a light pink tint to her skin. Her hair, still bubble gum pink, was long and pulled into a tight pony tail.

The two siblings were small, and looked enough a like that you could tell that they were siblings a boy and a girl. They both had blond hair sticking out of their white hats. The girl wore a rabbit hat, and the boy a bear hat. They had bright electric blue eyes, and thick black lashes. They had fair skin with a light tan.


	2. Chapter 2 meetings and frienship

**I started this because these Ideas were killing me. Read, review, yes I know it's weird. Parts of it were a dream others ideas I kicked around too long and got a little deformed. It's a fan fiction half of them are like that, just be grateful I have good grammar. OOps I just read the whole dubble face thing sorry. My bad. **

**It took too long so it's short.**

* * *

Finn waved his arms up and down ecstatically. His skin, hair and cloths all caked in mud so thick you couldn't tell the color. He was saying something about the fight and how cool it was. The princess wore pants and a short tunic. She laughed smiling fondly at the younger boy.

"You two are my heroes," She said sweetly.

Fiona was sitting on the concrete smiling fondly at her big brother when she caught movement from the corner of her eye. She turned to look over at the young man standing just outside the bar door. She felt her smile widen as she waved him over, he was the boy who'd been in the middle of the fight when they'd walked in. He was tall lean, with sandy blond hair and deep black eyes, or maybe they were blue or brown either way they were too dark to tell, they looked black.

"Hey," She called still waving him over. The boy shook his head, he was walking away when Finn noticed him grabbed the princess's hand in one of his and Fiona's in the other and ran after him. When the three were caught up to him, he let go of their hands.

Jake wasn't sure what to make of this mess. Then the younger boy spoke.

"That was really cool!" He shouted loud enough that people across the street heard. "You totally stretched your arm and sucker punched that guy in the face. How did you do that? are you made of magic? Mom says that some creatures are made of magic and that gives them special powers." The boy jabbered on barely taking a moment to breath. Jake turned mid step to face the small group who paused and looked at him with... friendly smiles.

"Don't you find it weird or... something?" Jake asked the trio. He could here word gross and a thousand other unpleasant meanings behind his own words, even though he hadn't meant any of them.

"No, Moms say's that all creatures were given their abilities for a reason and that we should be grateful for all of them." the blond boy stated matter-of-factly.

"Where is your mother?" the princess cut in. "I'm sure she's worried about you two... even if you are really strong." The pair of children looked up at her with a strange gleam to their eyes.

"She's dead," the girl finely said. They both only looked sad for a moment.

"But she was really nice and she died at peace so she's gone to... the happier place." the bay said smiling the girl grinned too.

"What about your father?" the princess asked.

"Dead," they didn't even pause to be sad this time. They both fell into torrents of questions for Jake and the princess.


	3. Chapter 3 Plan Bs

**Sorry it took so long. I've been working on my own novel and I wanted to focus. So these might take some time.**

**will go Six years later.**

There is only one Beemo in the story even though everyone else will have both the male and female versions of themselves and will often be called siblings. In case you don't know there will be in later chapters same gender love scenes. Such as Princess bubblegum and Marceline, Finn and Marshall Lee and I don't know who else. It was a dream so it's gonna be weird. Why is Jake a human no clue but I decided not to mess with it.

**I do not own adventure time or any of the characters. I will in the last few chapters add a pair of OCs.**

**P.S. Beemo, Jake, and most the candy people will be humanized.**

* * *

Princess bubblegum watched as the two kids and the boy around her age interacted. The older boy Had introduced himself as Jake. And after the initial contact he actually seemed to enjoy the fame he'd earned with the two smaller children.

"Yeah I am pretty amazing," he said almost shyly.

"It was sooooooooooo cool!" the girl shrieked happily. The boy seemed was caught between her and the boy, going from one to the other trying to talk to them both. It was hard for him.

'these guys might be just what I need,' the pink haired girl thought. She thought back to the bar fight she decided that they definately had the skills. But than again so had the others that she'd sent.

"So," Bubblegum said softly. "If you don't have parents where do you live? And what about you, Jake don't you have a family to worry about you?" Bubbledgum asked in her best gentle voice.

"I don't have any," Jake said it seemed to force him back into his previous apprehension.

A dark form looks on from the shadows. No one knows what will happen next.

* * *

**six years later.**

Fiona lays in her bed at the tree house, back leaned against her head board she glares down at the paper in her hands.

'Urgh!' She growls in her head. She didn't understand the words on the paper at all.

"Hey," calls a familiar voice from down stairs. "Breakfast!"

"Comin' Beemo," Fionna answers slipping off of her bed, throwing the stack of papers down onto the bed they were stapled together so they didn't flutter away. Finn and Jake gave the same answers from different parts of the tree house. Fiona looked back at the stack of paper thoughtfully. Jake was so much smarter than she was. She could ask him about it. She took the paper down with her as she made her way to the kitchen where Beemo was making breakfast. eggs simmered in one pan while bacon and sausage sizzled in two others. The smell of pancakes and the other breakfast goodies filled the air with a mouth watering aroma. Beemo and Bemmo stood at the stove, the two blue tinted twins were identical in every way. They were short, thin little creatures that looked much like little children eight or nine. There gender was unreadable since they looked a little like boys and a little like girls. They could have been short haired girls, or boys with girly features. Long lashes sprouted from there big black eyes that were the only things that said they weren't human's, besides their blue skin.

Beemo and Bemo looked up to see Fiona come in. She was the closest to the kitchen so she had an easier time coming quickly when she was called. On the kitchen table was a small cream cat that had light orange spots. Fiona walked over to the table still glaring at her papers, she sat at the seat behind the cats perch and pet the creature absent mindedly.

"Morning, Cake," she said quietly still trying to read the papers in front of her.

"Morning," she heard Finn call, cheerily. She looked over her papers at her older brother admiringly. Then she saw Jake and she beamed her school girl crush at him.

* * *

**I told you it was weird. You didn't believe me did you? I'm only continuing because I wanted to get to 1,000.**

* * *

Fiona looked at the pair. They were still beat up after that Cyclops they'd fought the other day. Fiona would have gone too, if the boys didn't hog all the fun stuff. She looked at the two as they stumbled in. It had been six years since they'd started working for the Princess, it was sort of a secret. Since she wasn't supposed to get into the politics of the candy kingdom because her younger brother Gumball was going to be King someday.

* * *

**I wanted to put in some corruption nothing better for a story than corruption, forbidden love and lies.**

* * *

It wasn't that she wanted to out wit her brother, but there were corrupt and vile people in this world, people like the fire lord or the ice king and queen and many others. People who would want to hurt young Gumball who was only eight and to ignorant for this world. There mother would be doing the same thing if she hadn't died at the horrid hands of the litch. Bubblegum wanted to keep her baby brother safe she'd made a royal promise to do so, not that she wouldn't have done so anyway. She was doting big sister, who wanted nothing but the best for him. Hence why she'd hired the three of them later adding the Bmo twins to make five adventurers to fix all the little problems like corrupting uncles trying to trick the ignorant prince. And framing all sorts of other political figures who tried to hurt the boy.

She called them her plan B.

* * *

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees 1,003 baby yes.**


	4. Chapter 4 Polotics

**Sorry it took so long. I've been working on my own novel and I wanted to focus. So these might take some time.**

**will go to Marceline and Marshall lee.  
**

I change my mind about the Beemo thing as you can see from the last chapter. I made Prince Gumball sooo cute, trust me he's adorable. This is the first chapter you'll see him and Marcelline and Marshall lee who are twins. Also the nightosphere is a place that the rulers of ooo can go, but it's still not a nice place.

**P.S. Beemo, Jake, and most the candy people will be humanized.**

**I don't own Adventure time, or any of the characters of this story so far.**

* * *

Princess Bubblegum looked adoringly down at her younger brother. His almost red, hair was falling messily around his face, and spiking up around his head. He rounded face was a light with a big smile, teeth were missing he was still young enough to be loosing teeth. His big eyes were a bright sparkling baby blue with a tint of violet, his skin had the same pink tint to it as his sisters, with darker patches on his cheeks. He was bouncing up and down smiling up at his sister. he had the same thin delicate features as she did, with wide eyes and small shoulders even smaller than hers.

"Sis, sis, sis," he chanted. She'd just returned from a meeting with the older members of the council. She would sometimes get permission to be her brothers stand in since he was still so very young. As long as she bore his seal of approval which was very often since she would fake it to keep him away from the corrupting influence of the other royals. She looks down at the big eyes of her younger brother feeling bad. She didn't like leaving him and the way he looked at her like she was the best thing in the world made her feel dirty.

She was just as conniving as those other royals. They were in the middle of a war with the Ice kingdom. And she'd just planned the death of countless citizens for the sake of winning. Thousands of her citizens, people she and her brother had grown up with.

"What is it Gumball?" She asked in a motherly tone she wished she didn't have. Her brother didn't even remember their mother.

"Are you going to stay this time?" Prince, no, King Gumball looked up at her adoringly. Princess Bubblegum felt her face fall at his words. It tore at her heart to have to leave him, but she had to go to the Nightosphere, to speak with the young rulers there.

"I'm afraid not I have to go to the land of fire to talk over the recent attacks by the Ice king and queen," the young princess told the young boy. His face fell instantly as sadness over took his continence. "But hey, Fionna will be over to play with you while I'm gone."

"She always comes over when your gone," the young boy pouted. "I mean I like her and all but she's no substitute for you, and she's always really jumpy like she's afraid she's going to be attacked or something."

"Oh, Gumball," The teenage ruler said almost like a sigh. "I'm sorry, but someone's gotta take care of the people." She didn't like lying to her brother, and she loved her brother, but she also loved her people, and couldn't watch them be slaughtered to appease those... monsters. So she had to leave her brother. She'd take two of her plan-Bs to the Nightosphere with her. She was going to make a deal after all, but the way there was dangerous.

* * *

Finn and Jake were packing their bags for the journey to the Nightospere with princess Bubblegum. While Fionna packed her over night bag for her, sleepover at the palce with "king" Gumball.


	5. Chapter 5 whisper in the dark

**Sorry it took so long. I've been working on my own novel and I wanted to focus. So these might take some time.**

**will go to the nightophere and Gumball and Fionna get into a fight.  
**

**P.S. Beemo, Jake, and most the candy people will be humanized.**

**I don't own Adventure time, or any of the characters of this story so far.**

* * *

Jake was looking around the dark cavern with curiosity and a bit of distaste. Finn on the other hand wasn't even paying attention. He was to busy asking questions of princess Bubblegum.

"So what's this Nightosphere, donk, anyway?" Finn asks as the three walk through the dark cold caverns.

"It's a place of deals, of lies and betrayal," the princess answers calmly looking around with fear. "It's a place where you go when your at your most desperate."

"I thought that we were the ones you go to when your most desperate?" the younger boy questions, he sounds a little upset about it all now.

"Your the one I prefer to turn to," Bubblegum whispered into the darkness. None of the three could really see each other in the near blackness, or the area around them. Only black outlines in the darkness were visible. Finn had almost lit torch, but Bubblegum told him that he was not to make a light under any circumstances. Finn had agreed reluctantly. Now they made their way through the perfect darkness. Stumbling every now and then. The rocks were sharp and cold and the air smelled of... something stale and nasty, musty and old and... metallic? Yes there was definitely a metallic ting to the nasty air. Jake could taste it as the other two behind him argued in the darkness. He wasn't sure if they could taste it, but it was there, dark and musty like salt and rust and something sickeningly sweet. Like blood.

* * *

_for some reason blood smells sweet to me, not sure why, but it's a disgusting type of sweet like cough syrup or something. I'm not sure how others smell blood but that's how it smells to me so that's how I described it. _

* * *

The darkness was slowly filling with the sickening sent the farther Jake and the two behind him walked into the cave the stronger the stench became. It was hot, stuffy the air was thicker than the air on the surface, filling the trios lungs uncomfortably Jake could hear the other two's too deep panting. Sweat was forming on his forehead, the smell in the too thick air was starting to make him dizzy.

* * *

Fionna stood on the balcony cool air brushing her blond bangs back out of her face. The cool night air was filled with the sweet smells from the CandyKingdom and the flowers in the royal garden below. However, Fionna wasn't enjoying the smells or even the beautiful view of the city in the distance and far below. The houses windows sparkling and the stars gleaming in the night sky as mountains over shadowed the valley. The reflective ice caps on the kingdoms of ice mountains sparkling in the pale light of the moon, even at such a great distance she could see it. The land of fire made the horizon to the west glow as if the sun were rising, and the kingdom of Lemongrabb barely visible in the darkness.

Fionna looked out on all this her dark blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. Since she'd become Pin- king Gumballs temporary personal bodyguard she'd staved off three attacks in one hour in the first hour and the attacks only increased in number. She was always on her toes, she had been from the first day she'd met the small fragile boy who wasn't much younger then her. Today she'd faced off with six attempts, several "accidents" and a very ugly set of monsters. That wasn't to mention the creep she kept spotting in the shadows.

She scanned the shadows for the dark shape that had fallowed her and Prince Gumball all day. She glared at the darkness.

"Hey," Gumball called. Fionna turned around to look at the small boy her was a full head shorter than her and much thinner. She was lean, but well muscled from all the time she spent fighting and running and all the other physical activities she did. She was also darker than him from all the time she spent in the sun. Gumball wasn't so well built, and extreme temperature changes often made him sick, working for a short amount of time would exhaust him. "What's the matter?" He asked. Fionna always felt awkward when comparing herself to this fragile boy.

"Nothing I just..." Fionna began but she never finished that sentence, because just than the ground shook. She stumbled for a second before catching herself and reaching out to protect prince Gumball.

"I can't see a thing," Finn complained stumbling over a rock in the darkness.

"I know we're almost to the end..." the princess said softly in the suffocating darkness. "See... there's a light up ahead." Her voice was horse from all the silence. The blackness seemed to swallow up their voices as well as their forms.

"I see it," Jake said in his serious voice. He didn't use it often but there it was, now in the pitch blackness of this abyss it seemed almost dangerous. Finn looked up ahead looking for the light they were talking about.

"I don't see it," he said after a moment of silence and darkness. "I don't see anything." Finn was starting to worry.

"Don't worry Finn your eyes just aren't as sharp as mine," Jake said through the darkness.

"How come PB can see it," Finn asked.

"She's cheating," Jake said simply. "If you were going to use those why didn't you bring an extra pair." this seemed to be directed towards the Princess.

"I only had the one pair," the princess answered. "Lets go we're almost there." Now Finn did see it a faded dim light that was almost swallowed up by the darkness. Then the trio stepped through the faded light into a dimly lit cavern.

"Who cometh to the darkness to seekth the truth," said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. It was neither male nor female and it was scary.


	6. Chapter 6 Snacks

**Sorry it took so long. I've been working on my own novel and I wanted to focus. So these might take some time.**

**will go to Marshall lee and Marcelline, and Fionna and Gumball fall for each other.  
**

**P.S. Beemo, Jake, and most the candy people will be humanized.**

**I don't own Adventure time, or any of the characters of this story so far.**

* * *

Gumball reached toward Fionna, he wanted to protect her, but she was faster and stronger and bigger than him and before he knew it he was rapped in her only slightly bigger body falling and then falling some more.

* * *

"Hey!" Fionna shouted tackling the boy to the ground as an icy wind whipped her bunny hat off her head. The cold air was like shards of glass against her bare arms and legs. Her long gold hair flew out around her, slapping her face, hands, arms, and legs. As she fell down she pressed herself protectively around her charge. Prince Gumball whimpered. As Fionna hit the ground hard the rough stone scraped her knees and a slight pain bit into the skin. Then the ground rumbled again, a cracked, broke apart, shattering. They fell through the ground rocks slammed against Fionna as she hit the ground. Gumball remained unharmed, but Fionna stumbled the her feet battered and bruised pain coursing through her very being with ever movement of muscle including her fragile heart.

"I see that the princess is out today," A sharp grating voice, pierced Fionna's ears. "I've come for your kingdom." A white witch claimed.

* * *

Finn looked at the pair of shadows. They were around the same height one just slightly taller than the other. The shorter was thinner, with a long trialling shadow behind it. Finn looked at the pair of darker shapes in the lighter darkness with fear and apprehension, burying the fears and worries he prepared for whatever would come.

"Don't worry they can't hurt us," Princess Bubblegum said, her voice soft. In a more firm tone she said something in a strange language the shadows smiled. Finn only knew because he saw their fangs and sharp teeth flash in the dim light. Finn resisted the urge to shiver. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing he was freaked out.

"I don't think you belong here," whispered the pair of shadows as the moved in to surround her. If she hadn't given him the signal to stay put he'd have charged them. They danced in the air around her, and closer now Finn could make out a few more features of the pair. One was a girl around PB age. The other a male the same age. Black hair flowed around her, as she floated in the air her brother on the other side of PB. He had to be her brother they had the same strong, thin bones and the way they were built were very similar. They had the same thick, rugged black hair, their hair hung in their eyes. Their skin had the same pale pallor and they shared the same pure black eyes that shone in the darkness flashing red occasionally with the dim light. The room temperature seemed to drop and raise simultaneously. Finn found himself fidgeting nervously with the him of his shirt. The movement drew the attention of the floating male, He drifted toward him with a slow smile.

"You brought a snack," he sauntered, a wicked grin spread across his lips. His black eyes flashing crimson.


	7. Chapter 7 Deplomacy and Hopeless charges

**Sorry it took so long. I've been working on my own novel and I wanted to focus. So these might take some time.**

**will go to going places.  
**

**P.S. Beemo, Jake, and most the candy people will be humanized.**

**I don't own Adventure time, or any of the characters of this story so far.**

**I don't know why it's still the candy kingdom.**

* * *

The Ice Queen was wrapped in an ornate blue dress, a gold tiara sat on the top of her head, and her long white hair fell to the ground around her like waves of icy water. She stood on the ground in front of where Fionna and prince Gumball landed hard on the ground. Fionna stumbled to her feet. She had to force herself up after stumbling onto her feet. Fionna had to admit that for someone as old as she was she was actually quite pretty. She was wrinkled but she had high cheekbones, deep iced blue cobalt eyes and her gray skin was a bit silver. She had deep curves, a fairly large breast, and Fionna was just self conscious enough to know how coveted those features were. Fiona glared at the woman, her own blond hair falling to her knees. She needed her hat, but she didn't have time to look for it. All she could do was fight the attacker.

"Why are you trying to hurt Gumball and the candy kingdom?" Fionna growled. She pulled her retractable sword from her pocket it grew in her hands then held it at the ready.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I want to rule the world, the candy people may be weak but they're loyal and durable." The Ice Queen said. "I need a way into there ranks. And I'm sure marrying Gumball would bring my that place. Don't worry, I raise him to be a good husband." She said the last word with force as she shot an ice shard toward them. Fionna grabbed Gumball, pulling him out of the way and rolling. She left the boy in a corner behind a rock and then jumped back into the fight. She was fearful, but ready. Her heart seemed to cool with the battle rage. The Ice Queen kept shooting ice shard at her, they froze everything they touched. Fionna dodged craftily moving with expert skill, she kept her breathing cool as she danced with her opponent. She moved in closer, still dodging ice and snow attacks, just as she was gaining ground on of the ice shard cut into her shoulder as she was dodging that one she moved into another that bit into her leg and she stumbled.

* * *

Finn looked at the sharp teeth that grinned at him in the darkness and the red eyes that gleamed. He would never admit it, even to himself but something in him was shaking like a scared six year old. He looked up at the vampire with a defiant stare. He looked up at the tall black haired teenage boy, trying not to show his fear.

"whoa, whoa, whoa," Jake Growled. "Finn isn't food."

"I'm sorry," Princes stammered to the dark figures. "I didn't know I was supposed to bring s-snacks." She was shifting uncomfortably.

"Too bad you didn't think about it guess your friends gonna have to do here," the shadowy shape in front of Finn said leaning toward him. Finn felt sick but he went to reach for the retractable sward in his pocket.

" Marshall!" The female shadow growled to the other. "Ignore him," she continued coolly. "He's an idiot. I'm Marcelline."

"Why can't I eat the brat," he said flowing away to be at Finn's back. Then he went a messed Finn's hair up, it was almost like he wasn't talking about killing the young boy. A cold stare from the teenager called Marcelline caused him to shrug. "Fine. So what's your name anyway." He was yawning now bored with out the prospect of food.

"I'm," Finn was about to answer.

"No," the princess said sharply. "We're here to speak with the Vampire king."

"Your looking at him." The teen said coldly flicking at some dirt beneath his fingernails.

"Why are you here then?" the Bubblegum said darkly, she didn't trust them.

"As if anyone would have the guts to pretend they were the Vampire king. I was here to chat with my wayward sister when you lot came in." The teenage boy said darkly.

* * *

Okay one I don't really know why he said lot it just seemed like the right thing to say. And Two what I can't make changes?

* * *

Sweat dripped down Fionna's forehead, soaked her shirt, her breath was ragged in the ice cold air. Hot clouds of steam puffed out of her lungs as she choked on the cold air. The area of the garden around her and the Ice Queen was covered in tiny glaciers and frozen trees. Fionna was hiding behind on of these strange ice formations.

The cold air burned against her hot skin, small cuts covered her arms and legs a couple criss-crossed on her face, blood oozed out of some of the deeper of them were very deep, tiny little cuts, but they were painful, and there were a lot of them maybe a hundred or so of them an even the lighter wounds were bleeding she wasn't sure how badly she was hurt from the fall, she couldn't loose.

She couldn't let that insane woman take Gumball to some dungeon or another to be raised to be her husband it was sick. The glacier she was hiding behind burst with the newest attack from Ice Queen. Fionna had just enough time to jump away as the thing exploded, shard flying out in several directions, some cutting deep into Fionna's skin, and burying themselves deep in the bones. White hot pain shot through her, as white and red and black stars danced behind her eyelids. She heard a pain filled shriek and only a second later realized it was her own.

She stumbled to her feet, sucking deep painful breaths into her lungs. Tears burned her eyes but she pushed them back. She knew she was done for. But she couldn't give up.

"I won't let you hurt..." Fionna paused trying to swallow the pain. "Gumball or the Candy people." Fionna wasn't sure how she was going to pull it off, but she was. She charged pain pulsing through every fiber of her being, and she charged.


	8. Chapter 8 Marceline moves in

**Sorry it took so long. I've been working on my own novel and I wanted to focus. So these might take some time.**

**will go to two days later.  
**

**I don't own Adventure time, or any of the characters of this story so far.**

**I don't know why it's still the candy kingdom.**

**Mild Language. **

* * *

"What happened to the old Vampire king?" Bubblegum said in a dark inquisitive way looking at them with scrutiny.

"Died," the two vampire sibling said plainly. Neither showed any sorrow for their lost father.

"I don't know what's going on anymore," Finn muttered to Jake.

"Just let the princess do the talking," Jake answered after a moment.

"When did that happen?" Bubblegum said fiercely.

"Did you come to ask questions or did you come to make deals." Said the shadow called Marshall.

"Either one may get you killed," the shadow called Marceline said darkly.

"Or maybe we should just eat you?" Marshall growled.

"Marshall Lee!" the one called Marceline said sharply. "Cut it out. You might scare away a perfectly good chance to catch something... Good." Marceline seemed to way the words in her mind flashing the group a slightly unnerving overly friendly smile. Bubblegum's nerves twitched with nervousness and something else. The Female vampire was starting to look familiar.

"I wish to speak to you Vampire king," Bubblegum said fiercely ignoring the strange flips her stomach was doing in.

"Let's go over there," the shadow called Marceline said to Finn and Jake.

"Wait a minute!" Finn shouted. "Your Marceline!" he shouted. "The famous vampire rocker. You play music all over the Candy Kingdom."

"I thought so," Princess Bubblegum mumbled.

"What was that?" Marshall lee asked.

"Nothing," the pink clad princess answered.

* * *

Fionna struck out at empty air where the Ice queen had stood only seconds before.

"Your too much trouble for now, Sweetums," The Ice Queen sang in Gumball's directions. Sending a shudder down his spine. Fionna stumbled to his side. He was trembling behind one of the Ice trees. He'd always made sure to keep Fionna between him and the Ice Queen.

"What the heck happened here?" Bubblegum shouted in shock and fear. The two turned sharply toward her voice. She was climbing out of a coach with Finn and Jake and a dark clad figure wearing a cloak. "O my gosh, Gumball are you okay." Bubblegum shouted when she saw him in the midst of the carnage. She ran up to him and fell to her knees in front of him. She then began to turn his face from side to side.

"I'm fine, Siss." Said Gumball in an annoyed voice. "I hate it when you do that."

"What happened?" Finn was in a protective crouch over his own younger sister who had fallen over when Bubblegum rushed past and bumped her. Fionna was tired and sweaty and bloody.

"I'm fine." fionna said, she was short of breath and pain was burning in her legs, and chest. "The Ice queen came..." Fionna choked. "She tried to take Gumball."

"She tried to what?" Bubblegum shrieked now clutching Gumball protectively to her chest.

"Gross," the cloaked figure choked, voice showing all the disgust that didn't show out from under the cloak.

"whose that?" Fionna questioned.

"This is Marceline," Jake answered.

"She'll be living with us," Finn finished, Jake made a face this, he clearly wasn't happy with the arrangement. "Now what is this about the Ice queen trying to merry Gumball, and why is there so much destruction."

"She's insane," Gumball growled darkly. "She shot us while we were in the balcony."

"Knocked the thing over." Fionna said softly. Now that she wasn't in immediate danger she was feeling sick, and pain was blooming in places she didn't even know could feel pain, cuts oozed hot blood on cold skin and she felt feverish in places and icy in other, she fond that the hot places were where snow melted freezing her skin the warm air burning them and blood returned the cold places were still struggling under or over shards of ice. She was covered in small shallow cuts but she was freezing and she was bond to get sick. "Did you just say that she'll be staying with us?" Fionna said gesturing to the cloaked woman called Marceline.

"Yeah," Jake said, still looking unhappy.

"Why?" Fionna asked, seeking a distraction.

"It's a long story," Bubblegum answered this time. "Did the Ice Queen do all this? Did you just say she shot at you while you were in the balcony.?"

"Yup" Gumball shrugged.

"What the gloob?" Bubblegum shouted. "Are you sure she wasn't trying to kill you? You could have died." She was forcing Gumball to look her in the eyes. "I can't believe the Ice kingdom would do this. well I can, but still..." By now Bubblegum was just yammering not really making since, she said some things that were very motherly and some things that were too smart for anyone but Gumball to understand all the while she was looking Gumball up and down examining every cut and bruise.

"UM... Bubblegum," Finn said softly. "I think that they need to see a doctor."

"OH! right good point," Bubblegum stood. "Now remember what we talked about in the..." Bubblegum paused. "cave," She added at the last minute.

"Right," Finn said hoisting his younger sister into his arms. "Jake can you grab Gumball."

"Sure, Bro," Jake answered.

"I can walk on my own!" Gumball shouted but was ignored.

* * *

**I know the fight scene wasn't good enough not for my taste and I'm sure others had a problem with it too so please tell me how to fix it for farther reference.**

* * *

Two days later

...

"What the hell?!" Fionna shrieked tearing down the hallway. This was the sixteenth time today that she had to find the female vampire in anger, and it wasn't even light out yet. She was in a short white dress that was most likely made for sleeping. Her hair was pulled up and rapped in a towel or something so it wouldn't fall to short. "Marceline!" Fiona demanded. The teenage vampire appeared before the ten year old, a smile showing of her delicately sharp fangs.

"What's up, blondie?" Marceline answered coolly.

"REALLY?!" anger reddening her faintly tanned cheeks. "I need the scissors and you used up all the soap!" She growled. "AND WHERE THE HELL ARE ALL THE TOWELS?!"

"Wow! what the blob?" Finn said walking into the hallway, a steaming mug of Coffee in his hands.

"Hey ladies," Jake said walking up the hall from the side Marceline was on. He clearly wasn't comfortable being around the young vampire but he was making an effort. "What's the matter?" He asked walking around Marceline, hiding the fact that he was avoiding touching her.

"Jake turn away my sisters in her under cloths!" Finn practically shrieked as he hurled himself in front of him to cover his eyes. He almost spilled the coffee.

"I'm in my Pajamas, Finn." Fiona moaned a new form of red dusting her cheeks.

"Forget what your wearing," Marceline said, frustration coloring her voice. "Why are you accusing me of steal soap and towels. And I was just about to return you scissors." She said thrusting her hand out she finished with a, "Here!"

"Jeeze, Fionna what's the matter with you?" Jake asked, By now Bemo and Beemo Had entered the hallway outside the kitchen, and Cake, Fionna's little kitten was sitting in the doorway looking on with wise jade green eyes.

"She's always taking my, stuff!" Fionna growled. "She doesn't even ask."

"So what I live down the hall if you need it you can just ask," Marceline shrugged.

"I shouldn't have to ask to use my own things!" Fionna shrieked jumping toward Marceline. Finn caught her by her small waist. Fionna kicked and twisted in his grip, leaning over Finn's shoulder she flailed her arms out at Marceline as if she was trying to scratch her.

"Kid she's like twice your size," Jake shouted, trying to grab the ten year old's arms. She kept shrieking and kicking. The Bmo twins were struggling to catch the girls feet, no one except Finn was having any luck with restraining the girl, and bruises were forming on his back and stomach where her kicks and punches were landing.

"What are you doing Fionna?!" Beemo or Bemo called still trying to restrain the girl's legs.

"Yes!" called the other twin. "What are you doing?" Both twins got kicked in the stomach and went falling backwards.

"The princess..." Jake was saying reaching for her hands, she landed a hit on his head and another to his right cheek. "Asked us to keep her here," He continued after a pause.

"She has been so generous to all of us," called one of the Bmo twins.

"Yes," The other agreed.

"You think she does anything for us!" Fionna shrieked in rage.

"Of course she does things for us," Finn growled.

"If it bothers you so much I'll leave!" Marceline growled.

"No!" Finn called.

"Marceline!" Called Beemo or Bemo.

"Wait," Jake called, but Marceline was already leaving the room. The front door slammed shut as she charged out in to the rain.

"Look what you did," Beemo said in tears the blue looking child was looking up into Fionna's face still hanging over Finn's shoulder. "Now Marceline is out there all alone. In the dark. and rain. She could be lost and scared, or eaten by a monster at any minute. What do you have to say for yourself?" Beemo cried, large wet tears fell from the blue child's eyes.

"I-I," Fionna mumbled now calming down.

"C'mon, Jake," Finn said. "Let go look for her."

"We'll look too," Beemo and Bemo said looking determined. "We'll look west and north."

"Cool!" Finn said. "Then we'll go east and south."

"I'm sorry," Fionna said in a meek voice.

"It's fine your not used to having another girl around is all," Finn said. "It'll take some getting used to. You should think about what you say more is all."

"Now we have to go out there in the rain to find a vampire and I don't even like her." Jake mumbled angrily. Everyone was walking away they left the hall and the house and Fionna. And Fionna found herself alone. Feeling guilty and useless. She looked down at Cake who was cleaning herself with her pink, sandpaper tongue. The little kitten looked up at her meeting her eyes then she turned away and walked back into the kitchen as if to say: Don't look at me this is your fault your on your own. Fionna looked at the empty spot feeling hopelessly alone. Then she set her Jaw and headed down stairs. By the door her backpack was the only one still hanging on it's hook. Marceline's cloak was missing, and Finn's own pack was gone.

Fionna took her own backpack in hand and headed out the door. She looked at the ground hoping to find Marceline's tracks, but as always Marceline hadn't left a trace behind. She looked up and out, into the dark, gray day, it was raining so hard that it was all a blurry sheet of water darker shapes loomed out in the lighter darkness. The sky was a nearly black, gray.

Fionna set out into the cold, rain.

* * *

Marceline had past soaked to the bone half a hour ago. She was now approaching drown status very rapidly. She was shiver even with her vampire genes she was still freezing. Water dripped from her ink black hair, and off of her cool gray skin and steam puffed up from her cloak and out of her lungs. But she couldn't go back. They didn't want her there, no one wanted her anywhere.

Singing was one thing staying was out of the question.

A cave loomed out in the darkness. A black whole in the gray wet world. Marceline went toward it in gratitude. Relief filling her cold wet heart. She drifted into the opening and the darkness hugged her, the cave was warm and dry. Marceline went to work setting up a fire.

* * *

Fionna wandered through the dark rain. Water dripping for her loose blond hair as wind whipped it about. The towel or cloth was falling off. Fionna had to rap her hair back into the towel. The white cloth was dripping with water. Her blue eyes searched the dark world for any signs of Marceline. It was mid-day but the over cast sky didn't let any light into the world, it was just cold, black, wet night gloom. Mud stuck to Fionna's wet bare feet. Wind blew alround her, causing her hair and the white dress around her. She wrapped her arms around her shivering against the cold.

"Marceline!" Fionna called, but her voice was lost in the cold bitter wind. She was losing all hope of finding Marceline or a way back to the tree-house. A faint light appeared in the distance. Relief and hope filled Fionna's heart, she was sure that she had wandered back around to the house, and that Finn, Jake and the Bmo twins had returned with Marceline. "A fire is bond to be going and Bmo will make hot chocolate. And then... I'll apologize to Marceline." As Fionna drew closer to the light she found that it was actually the mouth of a cave. Fionna stepped inside cautiously. "Hellow," Fionna called.

"What do you want?" Marceline asked.

"Marceline!" Fionna cried in relief. "What the heck couldn't you have waited for the rain to stop."

"No," Marceline answered. "What. do. you. want?" Marceline annunciated.

"I want you to come home," Fionna said simply.

"Yeah... And where's that?" Marceline answered.

"Oh c'mon so I yelled at you about the towels." Fionna growled storming up to her.

"You do it every day and clearly no one else wants me there it's always the princess this the princess that. You all act like she perfect but she not!" Marceline cried.

"Meow!" the two girls turned to the sound and saw a small white kitten with light orange spots it fur was dripping wet and it was shivering.

"Cake!" the two girls exclaimed charging toward the cat they both pet the cat trying to warm it. Silence fell for two minutes.

"I'm sorry," Fionna said. "I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted." Marceline looked at her curiously. "I'm just not used to having another girl around. I mean sure I'm around the princess a lot, but I've never really had another girl around before." Fionna looked up at Marceline through dripping bangs.

"It's okay, 1,000 years of unresolved issues," Marceline said smiling weakly. "I'm not used to all the fighting and the whole well this sharing space is new for me."

"I guess we both have ta get used to living together.," Fionna said.

"Yeah," Marceline said.

"Look it doesn't matter how you got here," Fionna said. "Your part of the family now, and family sticks together no matter how much they fight."

"Mmmm," Marceline said softly.

"Let's go home," Fionna said.

"Meow!" Cake whimpered.

"Yeah," Marceline said nodding.

"Your not going anywhere Fionna the human girl," Said an annoying nasally voice. Fionnna shot up Marceline stayed crouched over Cake. They both turned to the caves opening. There shadows that had been hidden were now tightly crowding around the caves mouth. Big ugly creature were blocking the exit. One stood out of the gloom a Thick, short, muscular man with green skin. A deformed head and pink eyes were obvious in the darkness. Marceline picked up Cake protectively.

"Xergiot," Fionna growled.

"Your and Your brother have been in the way my candy kingdom, for far too long," Xergiot answered. "So now you'll die." A sound drew the girls attention to the inner parts of the cave where another cluster of ugly creatures were gathered. Marceline still on the ground and Fionna standing at the ready.

* * *

**I just want to say 2,756 words omg. This is a little bad I know. I want to hear what you think. I Know that in the regular story she had lived in the tree house before but I like this way better.**


	9. Chapter 9 The dance of death

**So here the 9th chapter of Love hate and eternity. So what do you guys think so far.**

* * *

Marcelline jumped to her feet the small orange and white kitten still in her arms she drifted off the floor without any conscious effort but didn't go any higher than and inch. Fionna was looking around desperately. Both the girls were still dripping wet. Fionna put her back against Marceline's, so that the pair was turning around and around facing the enemy that surrounded them.

"This is bad!" Marcelline shouted softly.

"Yup," Fionna said pulling out her retractable sword. "Ever been in a fight?"

"No," Marcelline said. "Not this kind, anyway."

"Okay than it's time you learned some basic defense," Fionna said sharply.

"Basic!" Marceline sounded oddly calm even to her own ears.

"Get them!" Xergiot shouted a group charged forward. Fionna grabbed Marcelline who was now floating and shoved her down so that her face almost slammed into the ground then she slashed around over her back cutting two of the strange looking creature forcing them back. Marceline instantly smelt that tang of blood and then she was wheeled around so that Fionna was between her and the attackers, and so she could cut another monsters arm in two down between the middle finger and the index up to the elbow. Marceline watched it shriek in pain and rage as it retreated through her hair. Then Fionna turned again forcing Marcelline to glide around with her, Marceline was suddenly very grateful that she'd learned to float. Fionna cut at two others and a third. Then Marcelline found herself reeling upright a swooshing sound came too close to her face as she saw the glint of steel a strand of night black hair fell to the ground. A clang and the ax was deeply imbedded in to the rocky ground of the cave. Marcelline looked behind her seeing Fionna Slash two of the Creatures and block another's blow before slashing at it's throat, Marcelline turned back to the fight in front of her as she heard a swishing sound. She turned just in time to see a sword swinging down toward her before Fionna flung her around the was clang and a gurgled shout, but Marceline was busy watching another pair come toward her she managed to kick them away before she was spun again, and forced to the ground a sword or ax brush against her not cutting but it just barely missed cleaving her in two, She looked up to she Fionna bury her sword deep into the creature chest. Bodies were falling all around them as Fionna led Marceline in a dance of death. Marceline was starting to feel dizzy, and her nearly dead heart was beating abnormally fast, slower that a human's would have been but too fast for a vampire. Fionna was breathing just slightly too fast and hard, and yet she still moved with such speed always keeping Marceline out of the way.

Marceline pulled away from Fionna's grip and pushed up off the ground she was still feeling sick from the lack of blood and still weak from the walk through the rain, but she wasn't about to let Fionna do all the fighting. When she was satisfied with her height the cat still in her arms, she'd almost forgotten she was holding Cake, she stopped moving up and looked down on the fight Fionna was still hacking and slashing and now the Marceline was out of the way she was free to move the way she needed to. Marceline from her place just below the rock ceiling and just above the den she watched her spin and slash and twirl and she really did look like she was dancing. Bodies were lying all around her falling at her feet, she was covered in small scratches and lacerations, but she was still hacking and chopping the creatures in two Xergiot was nowhere to be found. Then Marceline saw that even Fionna couldn't do it all alone. Three of the strange looking creature were coming up behind her as she hacked at the five or six in front of her. Marceline dived kicking two to the ground and slashing at the other two it got the attention and the were instantly absorbed in catching Marceline who flitted out of reach the two she kicked to the ground stayed there, Fionna cut the two that were reaching for Marceline with another. Then she whirled and stabbed another in the chest, pulled the sword out and caught another in the throat. The cave floor was littered in bodies and soaked red with blood.

Marceline kicked another in the head and it turned to get at it's attacker, but Marceline was already up against the ceiling and it's broad bladed ax cut through one of it's companions. Fionna took five or six out at the same time and Marceline took the blade from the fallen comrade of the enemy and slashed at another one most of her kills were through getting the creatures to turn on each other. She clipped two or three and the each turned on one another, and so Marceline added to the body count. She killed nine or ten that way. She cut one's head off and turned to find the next but found that the room was now empty there was one last of the strange looking creatures and Fionna had it one its knees it, red liquid oozed from it's throat. Marceline could smell the sweet, bitter tang of blood. Bodies were every were. She found that she had a cut on her cheek that she didn't remember how it had happened, and several cuts on her ankles. Fionna was covered in blood, mostly the reddish blue blood of the strange creatures. There was some on her face and in splotches painted her short white dress, the towel fell free as she stood there soaked in the enemy's blood unblinking blue eyes as she examined the carnage. There was a sad look in her eyes as she looked at the now dead creatures.


	10. Chapter 10 Back into the rain

Chapter 10

Marceline took several deep breaths before she calmed herself after the fight, she hadn't realized how scared she'd been and now she was being filled with a strange jittery excitement. She was feeling a slight tingling instability. Like she might collapse even though she wasn't standing on her feet and yet she felt extremely strong. Stronger than a vampire even. Marceline found her sense even sharper than they should have been as if they were catching up with her. The cave smelled of must and reeked of a strange green, brown smell that seemed to seep off of the steaming red-brown fluid that was too blue to be human blood. The ground was littered with bodies as she'd noticed before, but now that the nasty creatures weren't trying to kill her she was seeing them, really seeing them for the first time. They were tall, too thing, with blue-black skin, not too unlike a goblins, they had the same sharp teeth and round beady black eyes. They're heads were different though they were flat and squished instead of fat and round. They had short cropped ears. There were body parts everywhere. Blood soaking the ground it was a sickening sight, even for someone who had grown up in the nightasphere. The smell of the creatures blood and Fionna's mixed together, and Marceline realized she was very hungry. The sweet smell of red blood filled the air, making her drool. Marceline found herself drift a foot closer to Fionna before she was even aware that she'd move. The smell of rain filled the air as Marceline drifted towards Fionna and the caves mouth. The cold, damp smell seemed to draw her back to her sense.

"Wow," Marceline said.

"What?" Fionna asked.

"I'm starving," Marceline stated in a bland tone.

"Yeah a good fight'll do that to ya," Fionna said wiping sweat that Marceline hadn't noticed before. The smell of it filled the air and mixed with stinck of the creatures blood and the sweet sent of Fionna's.

"And this place stincks," Marceline complained.

"Yeah," Fionna said she was now walking toward the exit..

"Back into the rain?" Marceline asked.

"Out into the rain," Foinna said.

"Great," Marceline complained.


	11. Chapter 11 Colds and sleeping habbits

**It has recently come to my attention that some of you might only be reading this story for the Finnceline you've decided on your own will be in this story. If this is you stop reading.**

**There will be_ NO FINNCELINE._**

**That's the only ship that doesn't get crashed in this story no Finnceline so if that's the only reason your reading this, than stop and if you post a why isn't there any Finnceline comment...  
**

**_I will hunt you down. And do something Horridable. (I miss spelt that on purpus so I know it's wrong.)_**

* * *

"A-a-a-choo!" Finn sniffled. "Gosh it's really coming down, out here."

"Yeah Maybe we should go back in," Jake mumbled.

"Yeah," Finn said stifling another sneeze.

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH," Beemo moaned. "I hope everyone is alright."

"Don't worry, Beemo," Bemo said calmly. "I'm sure that every thing is alright."

"Achoo!" Beemo sneezed.

"We'd better head home," Bemo said softly.

* * *

"Achoo!" Fionna muffled her sneeze in her hands, but she couldn't stop her shivering as she and Marcelline headed up the walk to the tree house.

"Hey are you okay, Blondie." Marcelline asked looking down at the girl who was stuck sloshing through the flooded mud. Marcelline floated above the ground, but she was still soaked with rain water, it was dripping from her long black hair, and cold colorless skin.

"I've caught a cold thanks to you," Fionna complained. "Stop calling me Blondie I gotta name ya know."

"Well at least we're close to the house, just a little ways further, and..." Marcelline paused as the front door came into view. "We're here," she said with a smirk as she pushed the door open.

"NO duh, Achoo!" Fionna finished with a sneeze wiping her nose across her hand.

"Fionna!" Finn flew out rapping his arms around her head.

"Hmmffoo bruffer," Fionna said muffled by his chest.

"Hey, Finn get back in her, Achoo, you got a cold," Jake said as he came into veiw. Framed in light and the door frame he looked just as soaked as the three standing in the rain. Finn pulled away to look at Marceline.

"Hey, Finn," Marceline said calmly.

"Hey yourself everyones gotta cold thanks to you!" Jake started. "Running off and worrying everyone like that."

"Hey," Marceline said sniffling. "Look I know full well that the only reason I'm aloud here is cause my brother arranged it with your dear precious princess. So you don't have to pretend you did it for me." Marceline growled. *slam* Everyone turned to look at Fionna.

"Now you look her," Fionna growled. "We all may have been brought here by less that happy cercomstances, but this is our home! It doesn't matter what brought you here, you're our family now and we're gonna worry about you wether you like it or not! Princess may have, made a deal to get you here, but this is you r home now as much as it is ours, we all family here! and stuff, so there." Then she went inside before the others could coment.

"Wow!" Marceline said.

"It's true so don't worry us so much, okay, girl?" Jake said turning around. Under his breath her added, "You scared the puke out of us."

Inside...

"Marceline!" The Bmo twins shouted throwing there arms around her. "We were so worried about you, Achoo."

"It looks like you all really did catch a cold for me," Marceline said almost in wonder.

"We were worried about you," Beemo said.

"So worried," Bemo said.

"Alright everyone to bed or we'll catch pnomonia," Jake said through a stuffy nose.

* * *

Bubblegume rode up the road that lead to the anceint tree house that had been the home of the heroes of her country for centuries up until her fathers death when the age of heroes ended. Now it was the home of her heroes, her plan Bs. And her greatest hope. She stopped in front of the tree house, she was here becuase she was worried about them. She slid off the horse and siddled up to the front door she didn't feel the need to knock she walked right in.

"Finn, Jake, Fionna, Marceline," Bubble gum called to them walking up the step. "Guys," she called walking around she stopped in her tracks gasping.

There on the floor curled together were the occupants of the tree house. Fin and Jake were next to each other closest to Bubblegum. Finn light blond almost gold hair was a small gold hallo around his head. Jake's slightly longer sandier blond hair was waving around, and they were both lying in what had to be the most uncomfortable tangle of limbs ever, thogh they looked adorable. Finn's hat had fallen off in the night.

the bmo twins were in the middle, green hair spiked messily. Beemo's head on Bemo's shoulder, Bubblegum was the only one who could tell them apart besides the two themselves.

But Fionna and Marceline were lying side facing each other making a heart. hair fanning out around them like a waves of purest black and lightest gold. Looking peacefull and hands clasped like good friends. Smiles one their faces.

Bubblegum leaned on the coach watching them with happy smile.

"Gues I don't have to worry about you guys after all."


End file.
